I am who I always was...Raven
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: Chapter 3 up! I hope you like it and that it's not getting to tacky. This is a HYxRP fic. Character OOCness. r&r.
1. She's Back

Declaimers don't own gundam wing. I do own the new characters though.  
Don't sue please.  
  
Pairings: 1+r, 2+h, 3+k, 4+d, 5+s, 6+Ln.  
  
Warnings: Trowa and Kathrin are not siblings.  
  
I am who I always was...Raven She's back!  
  
The date is After Colony 199  
  
Relena screamed in frustration as she terminated the   
link. 'Why do I have to get married? I'm not even the real  
Princess of this kingdom. I'm not royalty at all! Of course   
Dr.J was always thorough when it came to major under cover  
work. Damn him I'm going out of my mind! Maybe swimming will  
Help.' thought Relena. She changed into black leather skin   
Tight pants, black leather skin tight tube top, black   
Leather mod boots, and skintight short black leather   
Jacket. (a/n relena likes black leather can't you tell?) In a   
Bag she put an army camouflage bakkini.  
  
#########Mainwhile###########  
  
"Damn I think Relena needs a break, especially the way   
She screamed." said the forever-loud mouth Duo.  
  
"Yea, she needs a break she's been working way to much,  
At least next weeks her birthday we will make her unwind   
She needs and deserves It." stated Hilde. She is Relena's  
best friend after all.'Ya, my Relena needs to unwind   
Hilde I agree. Not one of those guys at the party better   
not even look at her. Or they will die.' thought Heero.  
  
"Hey, Heero bet you can't wait to see Relena in one of   
Those short, sexy bar dresses, huh?" Duo was answered with  
a glare. Relena chose that moment to come down stairs. The  
Sight that Relena made was beautiful, and dangerous at the   
same time. The pilots couldn't take their eyes off of her.  
  
"Hey, anyone want to come to the pool with me?" asked  
Relena who liked the attition she was getting from Heero. She was   
Answered with a series of moans,  
Groans, and yells of excitement. The girls of 'coarse except for   
Sally went to go get ready.   
When all the girls were ready they headed to Relena's black BMW. It   
Took the girls (Relena,  
Hilde, Katherin, and Dorthy.Sally stayed home since she didn't feel like a swim.)  
30 min. to get to the   
Pool. It was lunchtime and the girls were hungry. The girls decided   
To head to the cafeteria. When the girls got there orders about 100   
Soldiers covered in blood came bursting in."If Raven doesn't show herself right now we will kill all of the people  
in here, just like we did before." yelled the leader. Relena was  
Muttering under her breath. She slipped an envelope in Kathy's purse   
Since she was the closest to her. Then she told them to run she   
Gave them the keys to her car and told them to go home and that she'll  
Be back later. Then she turned her attention to the soldiers, and started to shot soldiers.   
All the people screamed in terrifyingly except for 5 young men about  
20 years old.  
Relena did some fancy kicks and flips, then she took off her earrings   
and pushed a button on  
each of them and hurled the to the two groups of soldiers and ran   
Behind the bar and ducked.  
After the explosion she went and picked up her gun and put it back   
In her purse.  
"Hey, guys." said Relena to the group of young men. In a  
Monotone voice.  
  
"Hey Raven, did you miss me?" greeted a blond whose name was Ron.  
  
"Yea, Rave it's been it's been awhile," said another blond whose name  
Was Jared.  
  
"Bet you missed your real life." stated a brunet who could be Trowa's  
twin except he  
Show emotions. His name was Steven.  
  
"Raven wouldn't miss you, Ron," said another brunet Adam.  
  
"Bet your happy that you don't have to be idealistic bitch anymore with the   
Dream of true  
Pacifism." declared a spiky red head named Josh, not to mention he   
Was a pain in the ass   
like Duo and Wufie combined. Except he respected women.   
  
"You, bet I hate peace talks I don't belong their I'm an assassin like   
I've always been."   
Said Raven and with that Raven left.  
  
********back at the peacecraft home*******  
  
The walked in they were starving, and worried about Relena. Of course   
the boys noticed this   
and started asking questions but the one they answered first was.  
  
"Where's Relena?" asked Heero vary worried.  
  
"We don't know." answered Heilde honestly. Once they explained it was   
then that noticed  
the envelope in her purse. Once she got everyone's attition she read:  
  
I am writing this to inform you that Relena PeaceCraft/Dorlin will no   
longer be with you   
for she never exested.I also need to say that I am on your side and   
that I now know for sure   
that Odin Jr. can now take care of himself.  
Raven  
  
"Who the hell is Odin Jr.!"Screamed a vary confused and unhappy Duo.  
  
"I don't know but we better find him he must be very important if Raven  
knows him."said   
a equally confused Quatra that was hugging Dorthy.  
  
"Ya, especially since she is the most feared assassin to all humankind."  
Stated Trowa who was  
also worried about Relena. He had become vary close to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but there is transmission coming in for you gentlemen   
from L1." said the  
Butler Pagan.  
  
"Thank you Pagan we'll take it here if you don't mind."said a very   
polite Quatra.  
  
"Hello boys!"greeted Dr.J.As soon as Dr.J said that Duo immediately   
asked the questions   
that was on everyone's mind,atleast his.  
  
"Who is Raven?"  
  
"Raven is the best of the best assassins. She is also a genius. She  
Mastered the Zero  
System when she was four I should know I trained her. She also built  
two gundams."Answered  
Dr.J.  
  
"So she's a girl and she has a worse attitude than Heero."said Duo.Only  
to be answered   
with a glare from Heero.  
  
"Actually she shows emotions, but only to those she trusts, and when  
not on missions.   
She is your age. Now on with what I called for there is a new   
Organization.Your mission is here   
on L1 at a school to protect Sylvia Noventa."said Dr.J.And with that   
said the pilots went to   
pack.  
  
Heero was really worried he loved Relena and now he might not get to   
tell her.  
  
ch.1 It has begun.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Heero was still thinking of Relena but at the same time how Raven knew who he really was and if  
Relena was with her.  
  
"Hey, guys I think Heero is taking this Relena not being with us anymore thing harder than we   
Thought." Duo stated the obvios."Ya think we should cheer him up? I know exactly what would   
Cheer him up and I think that could be arranged what do you think?"  
  
"I think you should stay out of it Maxwell." said Wufie.  
  
"I agree, besides I don't think he could stand whats going on in that head of yours" said   
Quatra.  
  
"Let me get this strait, about the mission we have to have cood names and we have to protect   
Sylvia Noventa?"asked annoying Duo.  
  
"Yes, Duo and the last I heard Sylvia does have a love interest, so don't even think about it."  
said Trowa.  
  
"Passengers, buckle your safety belt and stay seated we will be landing shortly."said the flight   
Attendet over the intercom.  
  
@@@@@meanwhile at the We are the Future Collage Academy@@@@@  
  
"Hey, have any of you girls seen my tight leather short red dress?"yelled the bitch Sylvia  
Noventa. (a/n sorry I hate Sylvia)  
  
"You mean your favorite skanky dress that makes you look like a protitude?"asked Kelly Sylvia's  
best friend.  
  
"It's in your closet the geeks just put it away."said Christie.  
  
"I can't believe that all 6 new students are staying with us the 5 guys are suppose to be so hot   
and the 1 girl is suppose to be so cool maybe as cool as us."said a total snob Brittany.   
  
"Ya, well I am trying to get ready I suppose to meet the guys at the space port, and the girl is   
suppose to come here so just wait for her here."said Sylvia.  
  
45 minutes later at the space port...  
  
"There you guys are, I was starting to get worried. How was the flight?"asked Sylvia.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms.Noventa, I'm Quatra Rebbbaba Winner."introduced Quatra.  
  
"I believe you know why we are here correct Ms.Noventa."said Heero in his monotone voice   
He didn't like Sylvia much.  
  
"No, need for formalities among us boys I know who you are and you know who I am."said Sylvia.  
  
"Let's just get our things and head to your dorm."Sagested Quatra.  
  
"Ya, I'm starving!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Oh, come on now you live there too so call it our dorm. And there is another student moving in  
with us as well, and we only have 5 rooms so 1 one of you guys either have to share with the   
other, or one of you can bunk with the new girl." Said Sylvia as she suddenly clung to Heero's  
arm. He snatched it away only to be snatched back by Sylvia. They got the guys stuff and went   
to 'their' dorm room. 'Oh, god damnit I don't want this bitch hanging on me if it were Relena  
that would be different but this bitch! I have to find Relena.' Thought Heero vary determined  
now. But as luck would have it  
  
"Sylvia, are these the boys?" asked Christie. While she led them in to the dorm living room to   
come face to face with a girl who had Honey blond hair and aquarium eyes. It was Relena. She   
was sitting next to Kelly and across from Brittany.   
  
"Guys, this is Kelly, Brittany, and Christie. Girls this is Jason (she pointed to Heero), Max  
(she pointed to Duo), Ken (she pointed to Quatra), Justin (she pointed to Trowa), and AJ (she   
pointed to Wufie). Um, and your name is?" introduced Sylvia.  
  
"My name is Eve it's a pleasure to make your acquatince." Answered Eve in a musical voice.   
  
"I'll share a room with her if you don't mind we're old friends." Said Jason leading her into  
a room, and closing the door. "What are you doing here Relena?" demanded Heero, but inside he  
was bursting with happiness that she was here and they were going to share a room with each   
other.  
  
"I could ask you the same. And it's non-of your business. But I bet you're here to keep an eye  
on Sylvia." Responded Relena. 'I can't believe that I'm sharing a room with Jr. oh goddamnit  
get a hold of yourself Raven it's just a guy. An incredibly hot hunk who has a great  
personality and is so not an SOB' thought Relena.   
  
A/N characters my act ooc. Please r&r this is my first fanfic. Also I may do a lemon scene in  
this fic what do you think I need your opinion Thanks. I rewrote this a little. The pool part might not make sense but just ingnor that. I hope you like this one beter.  
  
Love ya   
  
relena angle of spirit.  
  



	2. The Legacy

Disclaimers don't own gundam wing.  
  
Relena- Raven/Eve  
Heero- Jason  
Duo- Max  
Qutra- Ken  
Trowa- Justin  
Wufie- A.J.  
  
I am who I always was...Raven ch.2 The Legacy  
  
  
*It was a week after the g-boys, and Eve came*  
*6 in the morning*  
  
"What the hell am I doing up in the at 6?!" yelled Duo. Everyone   
was now up and Duo went in the living room. When he saw that everyone  
Except Eve, Wufie, and Brittany were being bombarded by Sylvia's   
Groupie, he decided that he would go and get ready before Brittany   
Noticed he was awake.  
  
*7 in the morning*  
  
"Come on guy's we got class'!" yelled an impatient Eve. Sylvia's   
Posse', Eve, and the g-boys had morning class' together. Sylvia's posse'  
Was wearing sluty cloths, Eve was wearing a white tank top that had Dream  
Written on it and olive green Kakki pants. Jason was wearing a navy blue   
Long sleeve button up shirt with olive green kakki's. Max was wearing a  
Long sleeve black shirt with black pants. Justin was wearing a white T-shirt   
And dark blue jeans. A.J. was wearing the same thing as Justin except his   
T-shirt was green. Ken was wearing a light blue sweater and black slacks.  
  
They were going to Social Studies; Miss.Heaps was their teacher.  
"Class, as you know I always do a Court Case as a major part of your grade  
This semester, so I would like to refresh your memory on the Judicial  
System." 40 minutes later. "Alright, settle down. Take out a piece of paper  
And a pen put down three things in this court case you want to be. And be   
Specific. I will tell you your parts tomorrow."   
  
*12 noon. *  
  
"I don't know about you guy's, but I intend to spend 2 hours at the   
Pool. I don't have any more class' today," said Eve.  
  
"Your not fair!" complained Max.  
  
"Can it, Max, I don't want to have to deal with your bellyaching." yelled  
A.J.  
  
*5 in the evening in the dorm room*  
  
"Shut up Josh, it's not funny!" said Eve  
  
"Oh, and what's weak little Eve gonna do? Huh?" asked a basterd   
Josh.  
  
"Who's weak?" asked an annoyed Eve.  
  
"You are." stated Jason who just came in and was joking. Eve was about  
to reply when Sylvia came in.  
  
  
I am who I always was...Raven ch.3 It was only a joke!  
  
  
"Hey Sylvia." greeted Eve, a little to nicely for Heero's taste's he knew she  
Was up to something.  
  
"What do you want?" Sylvia didn't sound interested.  
  
"Oh, well nothing except last night in his sleep Jason kept saying 'Sylvia come   
To me I want you   
Don't leave me, oh, Sylvia'" Heero paled at this he hated Sylvia and her little  
'Friends'.  
  
"Oh, really well don't worry about it Jason I wont ever leave your side." said   
Sylvia. She then   
Thrust herself to Heero. Heero ground and gave Relena a death glare. She just  
Smiled.  
  
"What? You know you want her Jason. Don't deniy it you told me yourself that   
you wanted to make   
hot, sexy, love to her. You said you wanted to fuck her to death." taunted   
Relena. "It's true, so   
Don't lie you don't have to any more I did that for you."  
  
'She's so dead! I want to make hot sexy love to her not to Sylvia. God she  
Is gorgeous  
When she acts innocent.' Heero pried Sylvia off of him and dragged Relena into   
Their shared   
room.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Relena?!"  
  
"Pay back." she replied effortlessly.  
  
"Oh, yeah well how's this for pay back?" Heero then grabbed Relena by the arms   
And gently pulled   
Her to him. He bent down and kissed Relena on the lips. He put one arm around her   
Slender waist  
And the other came up to caress her cheek in an effort to deepen the kiss. He was   
On cloud 9.  
  
Relena's mind was yelling 'No! He doesn't love you he love's Relena not the asassin  
Raven that you   
Are.' Relena couldn't help it she was enjoying the kiss but if he was going to   
Love her he   
Needed to know. She couldn't lie to him any more. She watched him grow up, she   
Watched him   
train, she saw the pain in his eyes when he accidtly killed the little girl and   
her dog. She   
Loved him since she was four. Relena broke the kiss.  
  
"Why Heero?"  
  
"I lo..."  
  
To be continued...  



	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own new characters.  
  
  
  
I am who I always was...Raven ch.3 The Truth  
  
  
  
"I lo" Bang! They heard gun shots out in the living room. Heero and Relena ran out   
of the room. To check out what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" asked a pissed Relena.  
  
"Don't look at us like that Eve, it came from the hall way." said Jared.  
  
"Then let's go and see what is going on." said Jason. As soon as Jason opened the   
Door he was ambushed by soldiers.  
  
"Okay, all of you come out now, quiet and no one will be hurt." said a soldier.  
  
"Yea, like I believe that from the Chaos Organization." said Eve.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know about our organization?" asked the soldier.  
  
"Oh, trust me you don't want to know who she is. She's a pain in the ass," said Josh.  
  
"Just look who's talking, but he is right you don't want to know her, especially her bad  
Side." said Ron.  
  
"Listen, I only asked her a question, not the whole group. Now you answer my question."  
Said the soldier.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" he nodded his head.  
  
"Just answer the damn question Eve," said Christie and Britney at the same time.  
  
"Alright, my name is Eve Love, unless you want my real name," said Eve   
  
"Your real name I would like to know what to put on your tomb stone." he said.  
  
"Oh, you're so sure of your self, that's so cute. My real name is Raven," everyone was now  
In shock. "But you can call me your worst nightmare." then Raven pulled out her gun from the back of her pants and shot every soldier she could before she ran out of bullets. "What you  
Guys just gonna stand their all day or you gonna get these people out of here?" she asked   
Sarcastically. The boys now finally composed started to get people out of the dorm.  
  
After everyone was out of that place Raven stopped playing around and took out a gurnade  
And hurled it through the air. She ran as fast as she could towards the entrance to get out in time. After the explosion Dr.J's boys came running up to her the G-boys not far behind.  
  
"Raven, how could you have done that the Gundams weren't supposed to know." complained Adam.  
  
"1) I can't hide things from my friends forever, and 2) I don't think they appreciate being referred to as things." said Raven.  
  
"How, how could Ojousan be Raven?" asked Duo, to no one in particular.  
  
"Easy Duo, that's who I was raised to be." Raven stated softly.  
  
Sylvia and her pose' were not happy about the g-boys talking to Raven and not them, they swore revenge under their breaths. They would not forget this, nor would they forgive it. (A/N they get jealous really easy).  
  
"Hey, Rave, J, want's us all at base A.S.A.P. he says it's important, and to bring Sylvia and them." stated a matter s factly Josh, who had just finished his talk with Dr.J, he didn't seem to mind that the G-boys knew of who Raven really was. A great relief to him.  
  
"Fine, who wants to wind up the Calvary?" she asked referring to Sylvia's group. No one volunteered. "Okay, Jr. your up." she said, " I'm referring to you Heero."  
  
"Hn." was all he said, but he wanted to ask Relena how, why, when, but he in away already knew the answers. He was angry that she didn't tell him, yet still all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss these problems away. He was addicted to her. He was since that day on the beach, he had dreams about her since then. He even dreamed about what their kids would look like.  
  
"Jason, what's going on I'm scared," said Sylvia the slut.  
  
"Come on all of you." was all he said but then to his regret, Sylvia latch on to him and began acting all scared, trying to get him to take pity and comfort her, yea right.  
  
When he got to the others Kelly was on Trowa's arm, Christie on Qutra's, and Britney on   
Duo. Then they proceeded to the awaiting chopper. "Pah-lease, I prefer a personal jet." said Britney.  
  
"Well, sorry your highness but that was not available in the short notice," said Steven sarcastically.  
  
"Well, try harder next time then," said Christie.  
  
"Just shut the hell up before I decide to suddenly fail this mission and kill you," said Raven in an emotionless voice that scared the boys inwardly.  
  
* 3 hours later*   
  
"Welcome back." greeted Dr.J in his cheery voice.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the four sluts.  
  
"Okay, don't do that." said Trowa.  
  
"He has a claw like thingy, on his arm! Help me Qutra." screamed Christie. Then she fainted so did the other three. Then they hit the ground.  
  
"Shouldn't we have caught them?" asked Qutra. "Nahhh." they all said in unison. They put them in their rooms.   
  
* In the briefing room*  
  
"As you all know there is a new organization," began Dr.J,  
  
"No, duh. Just tell us what we're suppose to do," said Duo.  
  
"You five will be working with Raven, she will give orders, the rest of you will get information, and tell them of anything of importance. You all need to corporate with each other." referring to Wufie and Duo.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hey, everyone I hope this isn't boring for you I have better ideas a head so please don't stop reading, r&r.  
  
Love,  
  
relena angle of spirit   



	4. What You See Is What You Get

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
I am who I always was...Raven ch.4 What you see is what you get  
  
  
  
  
"No, Odin!" yelled a young Raven. She looked over and saw a little boy,   
her age. 'What is an innocent doing at a battle?'  
  
"No, you can't die on me! You're my father! No!" yelled the boy.  
  
"Raven," Odin said to her. "Protect Odin Jr. with your life he should  
have a normal life now." and with that said he drew his last breath.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to take you to an orphanage." Raven ordered.  
  
"No, I'm staying here with daddy." he said.  
  
"Look, he's dead. You can have a normal life, with other kid's."  
  
"No, I'm staying with you then."  
  
"You, don't want to go were I live. It's hell, trust me."   
  
"I don't care, I want to go with you."  
  
"Fine, follow me. By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Odin Lowe Jr."  
  
"OK, I'm Raven."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she heard someone scream behind her. She turned around,  
and what she saw was more then she could bear.  
  
"No, Jr.!" She woke up with a start.   
  
*Morning*  
  
"Hey, morning everyone." Said a cheerful Sylvia to the G-boys. The G-boys didn't  
answer her, she got her tray, and sat on the other side of Heero. A moment later the  
rest of the preps came in, and sat at the same table.   
  
"Hello, hello, hello. And good moooooorning." greeted a cheerful Dr.J.  
  
"Cut, the shit Dr.J what do you want?" asked Raven, who had crept up behind him.  
  
"I just wanted to see how my best soldiers were doing. Is that a crime?" answered Dr.J.  
  
"Coming from you? Yes." mumbled Heero.   
  
"Any way I just came to tell you that your Gundams are ready, and if you want you can go   
and check them out." said Dr.J, then when he was turning around everyone ran past him, except   
Raven and the prep's since Raven was already out side.  
  
*Gundam Hanger*  
  
"Hey, Ron, come here and look at this!" yelled Josh.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well it look's like Jr. has a crush on our little Raven." said Josh as he was reading  
Heero's journal.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Adam.  
  
"Nothing." replied Josh.  
  
"I know your keeping something from us what is it?" said Jared.  
  
"Really we want to know." urged Steven.  
  
"Well if you must know we are doing a little reading," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, and what type of reading?" asked some one behind Steven.  
  
"Were you listing to the whole conversation, Rave?" asked Adam.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" replied Raven as Adam turned around, but when he   
saw her glare he knew to stay quit.  
  
"Relena, could I ask you a question?" asked Heero from behind her. When he saw the five  
boys's behind her he added, "in privet, please."  
  
TBC....  
  
  
Well that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please r&r.  
  
Love ya,  
  
relena angel of spirit ^_^  



End file.
